This application is part of a coordinated effort between the New England Medical Center Hospital and Tufts University Schools of Medicine and Dentistry to upgrade the animal care programs in each of the institutions by modifying the existing facilities and unifying the Tufts-New England Medical Center animal resource. The changes contained in this proposal will allow all three institutions to comply with requirements defined by the Laboratory Animal Welfare Acts of 1966 and 1970, and their long term effect should allow accreditation of these facilities by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care.